This invention relates to hydraulically powered vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to electric fans used to cool an engine of an internal combustion engine powered vehicle.
Electrically powered engine cooling fans as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are known in the art. Typically, the fan is within a cylindrical housing and uses a series of mounting tabs to mount a cluster of fans on some type of enclosure or body. The body or enclosure guides air flow over a radiator or radiators that are associated with an internal combustion engine, air condition system, or the like. Specifically, the fans are arranged in a side by side position with space in between.
Because the fans of the prior art must be attached to a larger surface such fans are necessarily spaced a distance apart on the enclosure surface so that the enclosure surface will maintain sufficient strength and rigidity to support the fans. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved fan design that can be packed efficiently.
Another problem with the present fans set up is that this configuration results in poor aerodynamic performance of the fan assembly. Specifically, air cannot flow smoothly into the fan assemblies using this fan arrangement.